It just gets better
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: How does Grissom make it up to Sara? Just a little GSR fic :


A/N Just a little happy one shot with two of my fave quotes thrown in (one at the beginning and one at the end). I came up with this whilst sitting on the doorstep waiting for my mum to let me :) oh and this is for Carly whose birthday it was yesterday :)

Disclaimer...I don't own anything

* * *

_There are things in this world that we can't see, thing's we can't touch but things we can always feel within our hearts. _

The lab had been busy for the past week, however today was the lucky day that saw the whole Graveyard shift finish on time, the sun was already rising and the gentle breeze in the air was refreshing light.

Sara Sidle was not usually one for walking however seeing as her car had broke down she had no other choice, pulling her coat tightly round her thin body she got ready to face the morning chill…

"Hey Cath, where's Sara?" Grissom asked

"Oh I sent her home, she has a long walk ahead of her" Cath said

"Where's her car?" He asked grabbing his coat

"Broke down so it's at the garage I presume" Cath shrugged

"Thanks Cath" And with that he was gone leaving a very bewildered Cath behind…

Grissom walked out the front doors and felt the coldness seep into his bones, nethertheless he continued out on his search for Sara

He turned the corner and saw her at the traffic lights up ahead, things had been difficult between him and Sara since they kissed at the New Year's Eve ball, and although he hadn't meant to hurt her, his fear of love made him push her away yet again.

Grissom was now running up to the traffic lights hoping to reach Sara before they changed colour.

He got nearer to her but just as he was about to shout her name his voice caught in his throat, _what am I supposed to say to her_ he thought but decided whatever it was had to be said now before it was inevitably too late.

"Sara!" he shouted just as the lights changed

She turned briefly but upon seeing Grissom turned away and carried on walking

"Sara please" he shouted again his voice sounding hurt

"What do you want Grissom, shifts over" She muttered

"I…need to talk to you" He said catching his breath

"I've got nothing to say to you" she said the tremble in her voice barely noticeable as she tried to remain strong

"I've hurt you and I'm sorry" he said apologetically

"My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you" She said the tears silently running down her face

"I…can't go back in time to change what I did but I need you to know I didn't regret it" Grissom said grabbing hold of her wrist, she turned and he saw the full extent of the pain he had caused

"For a few minutes you made me feel as though I actually meant something to someone" She laughed sarcastically despite her tears "You know, it's amazing that after all we've been through, the good times and the bad how we can walk past each other and pretend like it never happened" she said struggling to free her wrist from his grip

"Sara, if I knew what to do, if I had the guts to take that risk…I would" he swallowed hard

"I used to be able to put on a fake smile and say "I'm ok, everything's fine" but now that doesn't work any more" she said sadly "I used to block things out and try to forget that you had my heart, but it always came back and hurt me more than the time before"

"I wish, for one minute I could be the man you want me to be, then I wouldn't have to go through the pain I feel for you and for me, I know how much it hurts" He said releasing her wrist

Sara took the chance to carry on walking, "Wait where are you going?" he asked

"Sad isn't it? How no matter what you do or say to me...you need me again... I'll be here... right here waiting for you" she said standing still.

Grissom shook his head, she looked simply amazing…the little bit of mascara she was wearing had run but made her eyes look so beautiful and her curly hair dangling in the sunlight made the sight unbearable for Grissom to look at. "I never thought you could be mine" he said quietly

"Why?" she asked simply

"You are just…too good for me" he said with great difficulty "When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you" he said almost silently

"I…gave you so many chances, I wanted to be with you, not just now but forever" she said the tears finally stopping "I'm nothing compared to you" she smiled as he looked at her with loving eyes

"I love you... don't ever think that I don't, and don't ever forget that I do" he said placing his hand on her cheek and stroking her lips with his thumb.

"Griss" she said

"Yes" he answered too lost in her eyes to see where they were standing

"We're in the middle of a busy road" she chuckled

He looked around to see five or six cars angrily beeping at the would be lunatics standing in the road "I guess we better move" He said intertwining his fingers with hers

"Would you like to have dinner with me" He asked, his new found confidence replacing the fear he once had

"Yes" she answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist "I love you" she added lovingly

"I love you too" He replied his heart feeling lighter than it had in years.

_When love is right: you see it in each other's eyes, feel it in each other's arms, taste it in each others kiss and hold onto it with all your heart and soul._

_Thanks for reading please review :)_


End file.
